Problem: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{3q + 5}{6q - 4} \times \dfrac{1}{8}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{(3q + 5) \times 1} {(6q - 4) \times 8}$ $t = \dfrac{3q + 5}{48q - 32}$